Change Partners & Dance
by Juliann7
Summary: Devane assigns new partners to Hunter & McCall.
1. Chapter 1

This is not from my CD of Hunter fanfics, but a new one thanks to an idea on LM's Web site and Syntax's fanfic challenge . . . I don't know where I'm going with this yet so any ideas, please feel free to message me. I'm figuring this to be somewhere between end of Season 5 or beginning of Season 6, pre-Alex.

Captain Charles Devane looked through the slats of his office blinds at the couple of detectives seated at their desks only a few feet away. One had his feet resting on his desk, nose in the Sports section and a toothpick hanging out of his mouth. The other had her hands neatly folded in front her with a scowl on her face as her mouth moved with lecturing words that he could only imagine. He chuckled and then turned and looked at the man and woman seated behind him.

Detectives Andrea Malone and Crosby Tate looked anxious. Malone was attractive, about 5'9" with a slim yet athletic build, crystal blue eyes and what Devane assumed was long, dark blonde hair accented with light blonde highlights from the California sun. Her hair was pulled up neatly and her legs were crossed in front of her, two fingertips drumming nervously on the armrest of the chair. At the age of 28, she was the next in a long line of detective wanna-be hopefuls.

Tate was her polar opposite. At 34, he was about 6 feet tall and Devane guessed he went about 240 pounds and likely benched twice that amount, easily. A body-builder type, Tate was known for acting first and asking questions later. It made him a good yet dangerous police officer. His dark hair was trimmed short and his dark eyes glittered with anticipation. Someday, these two would be partnered.

"So, welcome to Metro Homicide," Devane said, sliding behind his desk and grabbing his bottle of Mylanta, taking an encouraging swig. It wasn't this conversation, but the one that would follow that he needed to calm his stomach. "The first thing you need to know is, I am the king of my domain here, and what I say goes. Second, we're all family. We love to hate each other at some points but you'll never find a closer group of people when you need us."

The couple looked at him blankly.

"Starting on Monday, for the next couple of months, I'm going to partner you with two of our current detectives who've been around the block several times and a track record that speaks for itself. They are partnered currently, so don't take their hostility personally when I announce that I'm splitting them up to show you the ropes."

Tate cleared his throat. "They're that tight, eh?"

"Yeah, they're that tight. Another reason why I need to separate them for a while." Devane then stopped, for fear of revealing too much. He had suspicion that the vicious office rumors were more than rumors now. He would hear their banter whenever his door was open, the teasing, the innuendoes, mostly on the part of Sgt. Rick Hunter. But a few months ago, Terwilliger ratted them out – stating he saw them share a kiss in McCall's car one morning before coming into the building to report for duty. He shrugged it off, mostly because Terwilliger was not only a twit, but also because the partnered detectives were a little more touchy-feely than most, not counting Navarro and O'Hearn. They had been through a lot together, much more severe circumstances than most partnered officers. It was nothing for him to see Hunter with his hand on Sgt. Dee Dee McCall's back when he opened doors for her, or for him to see McCall seated on top of Hunter's desk with her hand resting on his shoulder or covering one of his hands with her own, especially after a particularly difficult case.

She had a way of reaching her hard-nosed partner when no one, not even Devane, could. If there was an order that Hunter needed to follow, or if one wanted to avoid a confrontation with him, the road to Hunter drove straight through McCall.

But then he heard rumors circulating about the two of them alone in an interrogation room upstairs, and how one of the maintenance people opened the door without knocking and found them in a questionable embrace.

He chose to keep it to himself for a while. He didn't witness these incidents first hand, but if it continued, he would have to broach the subject, a conversation he did not want to have.

"I've heard about Hunter & McCall," Malone offered quietly. "Their record is phenomenal."

"That is why I'm partnering them with you for a while," he said. "I have never split them up before, but it's their turn in the barrel to train new detectives. They are the best, and I want you to learn from the best before you pick up bad habits. So on Monday, get here at 7 a.m. for proper introductions before the 7:30 a.m. briefing. Make sure you have your track shoes – you'll be running with the best."

He ushered them out of his office and waited until they were gone before calling the dynamic duo to his office. By this time, Hunter had gotten rid of the sports section and was hammering away at a report in his typewriter with two fingers while McCall was fixing lipstick with a compact mirror. Devane rolled his eyes before he barked at them.

In a few short minutes, he closed his office door and turned to see McCall sitting in a chair and Hunter reclined on his couch with his feet up, toothpick still haphazardly in his mouth. Devane scowled. "Make yourself comfortable, why don't ya?" he directed to Hunter. If he wasn't such a goddamn good detective, he'd have actually written his ass up years ago.

"I thought this was a friendly meeting," Hunter countered. "It's Friday, and McCall and I solved our case yesterday, and the paperwork is finished as of five minutes ago. I'm entitled." And then he chuckled as Devane's face got red.

"Don't listen to him, Charlie. The only reason that report is finished is because I did it," McCall offered, turning and glaring at her partner.

"Yeah, well I won the coin toss." And Hunter chuckled again, this time making McCall scowl.

"You cheat."

"Prove it."

Devane whistled and put his hands up like an NFL referee. "Okay, time out," he said. "I'm glad you are all caught up, and I'm even going to reward your outstanding-as-usual detective work with an afternoon off," he said. "I don't want to see your faces until Monday at 7 a.m."

Hunter sat up immediately. This got his full attention. "Off? Until Monday morning?" he asked.

McCall's eyes narrowed with suspicion and speculation. "A full weekend and an early out on a Friday . . . what's the catch?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Davane sat down behind his desk and took another swig of Mylanta.

"This can't be good," Hunter muttered under his breath.

"Rest up ladies and gentlemen," Devane said. "On Monday morning, you're going to meet your new partners."

Dead silence.

"Come again?" Hunter asked.

"It's your turn in the barrel. For the next 8 weeks, you get to train Detectives Andrea Malone and Crosby Tate." He looked at the pair and went on. "Hunter, you get Malone, and McCall, you get Tate. I want them to understand how a male/female team works together, because they will be partnered once you both feel they are ready to go."

McCall said not a word, but Hunter groaned. "Charlie, come on. Let Bill & Bob do it."

Devane felt his ears turn red. "Last I checked, Bill and Bob were both males."

"Kitty and Brad?" McCall offered.

"They did the last round. Sorry folks, it's your turn."

"Eight weeks, huh?" Hunter said, realizing it was a done deal.

"Yep. You'll survive." Devane watched the interaction and didn't quite understand it. McCall looked worried and Hunter looked – pensive? Devane couldn't put his finger on it. There was definitely something going on. And he figured he'd find out what it was in about two months.

###

Hunter sat on his deck looking out at the ocean. He heard her car pull up, her door slam, and her quick footsteps. In less than a minute, she was standing in front of him, her elbows leaning on the railing behind her as she obstructed his view.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" he asked.

"What do we do now?"

"We're in a jackpot for sure, aren't we?" he muttered.

"Yeah."

And he looked at her thoughtfully. "It's not permanent. I trust him. There's not much else we can do."

"But rookies? That is just going to suck in every sense of the word."

"Yeah, you know it." He held his hand out to her and pulled her onto his lap. She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed, relishing the feel of his arms around her. "But it's gonna be ok."


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter looked sideways at the pretty blonde sitting in the seat that for the past five years belonged to Dee Dee McCall. She was obviously nervous.

"So, why did you want to be a cop?" he asked, moving the toothpick in his mouth from one side to the other. He was trying to break the ice."

Blue eyes looked at him and smiled. "I was a big fan of Cagney & Lacey. Thought I'd try it out."

Hunter almost choked. "I see."

Malone laughed. "No, seriously – my old man was a cop. He's retired."

"Ahhhh, so it's in the family."

"Yep. He worked vice until he retired. He loved it. Now he spends all day fishing at the pier to stay away from my mother."

Hunter chuckled.

"So uh, tell me about you and McCall. Five years is a long time. I was told at the academy that partnerships usually don't last that long."

"Yeah, well, McCall and I were never ones to follow the norm, that's for sure," Hunter said, a slow smile spreading on his face. "McCall is . . . . . . she's McCall. An outstanding police officer. She keeps me out of trouble . . . most of the time." Hunter stopped after that and chuckled. "You'll have to ask her how I asked her to be my partner."

"I heard – did you really proposition her on the corner of 5th and Los Angeles when she was undercover as a hooker?"

"How did you know that?" Hunter asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You guys are legend," Malone said before cracking up when Hunter gave her a questioning look. "Devane told us."

"Ahhhh, the good Captain, telling tales."

"He uh, he also said you two were getting too close."

Hunter's heart almost stopped. He braked the car and pulled over to the side of the road. He turned and looked at her. "He said WHAT?!"

She suddenly felt she overstepped her bounds. "He uh, when he said you and McCall were going to train me and Crosby, he said you were getting too close."

Hunter snapped the toothpick in his mouth in half. He shifted in his seat and looked at her. "You and Tate – you're gonna be partnered when we're done training you, right?"

"Yes, or that's the plan at least."

"Well if there is one thing you guys learn from me and McCall, you can never be too close to your partner, understand? That's why we have been together so long and that's why we're still alive. We can almost read other's minds sometimes. Partnered police officers spend more time together than a married couple, and that's why we're both still single. No one will ever understand your relationship, so don't bother trying to explain it. It's like a marriage, except you're supposed to die for one another, got it?"

Malone simply nodded. Hunter's tenacity floored her. Perhaps the rumors, of which she and Tate contributed their $5 bets into the Metro Homicide pool this morning after being welcomed by Bill & Bob, were true after all.

###

Crosby Tate checked out his temporary partner. She was wearing black pumps, black hose, a black pencil skirt that stopped just above her knees, a royal blue top and a matching black & royal blue jacket. Her manicured nails and perfect makeup screamed runway model, not cop.

"So, what made you decide to be a cop?" he asked, trying to get to know McCall better.

"It was just something I wanted to do. A calling, I guess." McCall looked sideways at Tate. He was a polar opposite to her partner. She chuckled as he tried to fit into the jacket he was wearing. He was obviously a gym rat when he wasn't chasing criminals, and his huge arms and shoulders barely fit into the sports coat he was wearing. "How 'bout you?"

"Same reason as you, I guess. Just something I've wanted to do since I was a kid. I guess I watched too much Adam-12 as a teenager."

McCall laughed. "Wow, now there was a reality show." Accustomed to Hunter driving around in the big green Dodge, McCall told Tate that the driving duties were also his. She stretched her legs in the tan Crown Victoria that Vern at the motor pool had issued. "This is nice," she mused, enjoying the air conditioning and plush seat. A girl could get used to this.

"The car?"

"Have you seen Hunter's?"

Tate laughed. "Yeah. I've heard the stories."

She coked an eyebrow at him. "What stories?"

"You know . . . . about you and him. And Hunter's habit of destroying department cars."

"Yeah, well, I think I've broken him of the car-destroying habit. But uh, what did you mean, you've heard the stories about us?"

Tate swallowed hard. "I uh . . . well, you know. Just that you've got a great record and have been together for a long time."

"Stop the bullshit," McCall told him. "How much did Bill and Bob soak you for?"

Tate coughed. Shit. "Five bucks."

McCall slowly steamed. "Let me tell you something," she said. "You and Malone – if you're going to make it work, the first thing you need to learn is to ignore all the morons who are going to talk about you behind your back, and make up things that they know nothing about. You've gotta have thick skin."

"So, it's not true, then?"

"What isn't true?"

"That you and Hunter are supposedly more than partners?"

McCall rolled her eye. "If Hunter heard us having this conversation, he'd probably deck you, you know that, right?"

Tate nodded his head. But his curiosity was dying. He had to know if Hunter had a piece of the beautiful woman sitting next to him. "Yeah, I'll consider myself warned."

"Hunter is my best friend and my partner. Attached at the hip, so to speak." McCall rested her head against the back of the seat and closed her eyes. "Someday you'll understand. Someday you'll have a girlfriend sitting at home, waiting for you, not understanding why you'd rather eat cold Chinese takeout with your partner instead of climbing into bed with her. She won't understand why your partner has a key to your house or why your partner cries when you get hurt." Tears smarted in her own eyes as she remembered two years ago when Hunter was kidnapped and everyone but her believed he was dead. And how she held his concussed head in her lap as tears streamed down her face. She looked at Tate and stared him down. "It's more than a marriage, and I should know, because I was married to a cop."

"Yeah, I heard that. Your husband had a good rep down at vice. I'm sorry to hear that you lost him."

"Thanks," she said softly. "That feels like a lifetime ago." She looked down at her left hand, and slowly felt her ring finger, trying to feel something that wasn't there.

"So, are you still single?"

McCall glanced over at him. "Are you trying to pick me up?"

Tate swallowed hard. Absolutely not. He got that warning in the men's locker room from Bill and Bob after he handed over his $5 bill. "Don't fuck with McCall, or Hunter will have your balls."

"Oh my goodness, no," Tate said apologetically. "I was just wondering is all, since you mentioned your husband."

She sighed. "Let's just say I'm in a relationship." And then she turned her head and looked out the window. Tate figured that conversation was over.

###

She snuck into the bed and felt for the warm body already keeping the bed warm. He welcomed her into his warm embrace and she curled into his arms immediately. "Why are you so late?" he asked, kissing her neck and nipping her collar bone with his teeth. She sighed with pleasure as she hitched her thigh over his naked hip.

"Hunter is obsessed," Malone murmured.

Tate chuckled as he drew her closer to him. "Eight weeks is gonna be hell."


	3. Chapter 3

Hunter walked in to Devane's office and smiled instantly when he saw McCall seated on a chair, waiting for him. He walked behind her and squeezed her shoulders gently, lightly pressing his thumbs against the back of her neck, under her dark hair. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm," she said automatically, closing her eyes at his touch. "That feels wonderful."

"Long night?" he asked. He had seen her earlier the previous evening, and she was still in the same clothes she wore on the stakeout. "How'd it go?"

"No dice," said Devane, who immediately frowned when he saw Hunter massaging her shoulders . "Which is why I summoned you. This is going to take one more team, and I got approval to put you and Malone on it with McCall and Tate. I need you two to work your magic and get this maniac off the streets."

Hunter sat down in the chair next to McCall and took the folder that she offered him from off of her lap. "Read it and weep, Big Guy."

"Take the afternoon off so McCall and Tate can get some sleep and so you and Malone can catch up on the notes. I expect you both to be on surveillance at 11 p.m."

Devane watched his favorite pair walk out toward their desks. McCall sat on the corner of Hunter's desk for a few moments while he perused the folder – and then he realized that Tate and Malone were nowhere to be found. He scanned the room again and then went out to Hunter & McCall's desks. "Where are the rookies?" he asked.

McCall shrugged her shoulders. "I told Crosby to hang out here and wait but he's gone," she said, a large yawn overtaking her face.

"Haven't seen Amanda yet," Hunter said, scowling. "Y'know Charlie, I can't speak for Tate, but Amanda is going to be a damn good detective if I can keep her away from him."

Devane was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

A lazy smile overtook McCall's face. "Come on, Charlie . . . you know that little betting pool on Hunter and me that has been going on for years? It should be changed to Malone and Tate."

"Oh, give me a break," Devane said.

"Think what you want," Hunter said, standing and putting his hand on McCall's back as she hopped off the desk. "I'm taking McCall home for some shuteye and we'll regroup later. If you see either of those rookies, tell them we'll meet them here at 10:30."

Hunter sat down behind the steering wheel of the green Dodge and smiled when he heard McCall's light whistle. "Well, well, well Crosby, you devil," she snickered, pointing to the far left corner of the parking lot. Two people were quite close together in the front seat of the silver Nissan parked the furthest away from the employee entrance to Parker Center. "Ten bucks says Amanda is in there with him." She looked at Hunter sideways, a smile going from ear to ear. "Didn't you teach her anything about discretion?"

Hunter responded with a grunt and put the car into drive. "I'm not my brother's keeper, I'm only here to make her into a good detective, not lecture her on police partner etiquette."

McCall laughed. "I guess you're right on that one."

After arriving at McCall's house, he made himself at home on her couch to study the files. Once the shower stopped running, he made his way to her bedroom and saw her standing by the bed, yawning, and ready to pull the covers down.

"Let me do the honors," Hunter said, his voice lowering. His groin tightened when she took off the satin robe that covered the matching nightgown underneath. She sat down on the bed and looked up at him, taking his necktie into her hand and pulling him down toward her. He was bending over her, his breath so near that McCall could almost taste his kiss before his lips met hers.

"Remember, discretion," she whispered, laughing softly. "Do as we say, not as we do," she continued, feeling Hunter's lips smile against hers in amusement. And within minutes, he was naked, on top of her and inside her. She was too tired and he was too needy to make time for foreplay. It was a marathon lovemaking session, thanks to being separated the past four weeks and not having schedules that jived.

"I love you," she whispered sleepily, her naked limbs entwined with his own.

"Love you too, sleep tight," he offered, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, and within minutes, he could hear her deep, even breathing, signaling that she would likely be asleep until he woke her at 9 p.m.

###

"Get used to it," Hunter muttered to Malone as she unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn. They had been sitting at the corner in the green Dodge for four hours, staking out the suspect.

"It's too quiet," she complained.

Hunter thought for a moment. "Okay, then let's have a chat." He looked at her seriously. "Lookit, what you do on your personal time is your own business, but let's just say that I was told earlier that I need to give you a lecture on discretion."

Malone raised her manicured eyebrows. "About what?" she asked defensively.

"About you and Tate."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, don't bullshit me. You can't bullshit a bullshitter. At least that's what McCall tells me," Hunter said. "I know what's going on between you two."

She looked like a deer in headlights, but Hunter knew she was going to continue to deny it. "There's nothing . . . . ."

Hunter chuckled. "Okay, okay. There's nothing between you. But let's put it this way," he said, and then looked at her again with the most serious look he could muster. "McCall and I have been there. I know what it's like to have the rest of the department talking about you. If you say there's nothing between you and Tate, then so be it. But just in case, here's some words of advice: don't let your relationship interfere with the job. No kissing in the parking lot, no touching on government property or when you're on the taxpayers' time, and make sure you are always where you need to be, when you need to be there, got it?"

Malone simply nodded. And then she smiled. "So, how long have you and McCall been together?"

Hunter smiled. "Five years, going on six. I told you that. In fact, that's old news."

"No, no, no," Malone continued. "I mean, together on a personal level. You know, the Biblical sense." And then she gave him a huge, knowing grin.

Hunter swallowed. "We aren't."

"In the words of my mentor . . . don't bullshit a bullshitter," she said. "But okay, I guess we're even." And then she settled in to the seat and closed her eyes.

###

McCall sat behind the steering wheel of her red Dodge and stretched her arms over her head. Tate was sound asleep in the seat beside her. She groaned with discontent. Until her radio crackled to life.

"PowderBlue, come in," said the voice on the other end belonging to Hunter.

"Roger, this Powder Blue," she replied, a slow, secret smile developing on her face. "How's it going?"

"Nowhere," Hunter said, his voice full of disdain. "It's deader than the stiffs at Hotel Carlos," he said, and he smiled when he heard the tinkling of her laughter come through on the radio.

"How's your partner," she asked quietly, looking sideways to hers, who was softly snoring.

"Asleep," he said, and she could hear his annoyance. "Yours?"

"Same," she said. "I thought he would have taken my advice and gone to bed this afternoon."

"Hmph," Hunter said on his end. "He may have been in bed alright, but not asleep. Remember, the other half is asleep on my end."

McCall chuckled. "Speaking of, thanks for letting me sleep," McCall said softly.

"You needed it," Hunter said. "How you feelin'?"

"Okay. Hungry."

"That's nothing new," Hunter replied, and McCall could imagine the smile creeping onto his face.

"Then I guess you're buying breakfast?" she asked, her stomach rumbling.

"You got it," he said. "What would you like?" Hunter asked, his voice now low and thick. She recognized the tone.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she responded, her voice also low. "Better get a hat, Big Guy, your horns are showing."

Hunter shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Damn, he hated when this happened. "There's definitely at least one," he said quietly, and he heard her giggle on the other end.

"Poor baby," she responded. "It's a date then, right?"

"You got it. Over and out, Powderblue."

Hunter stretched and then realized that Malone was staring at him, and then her eyes traveled down to the bulge in his jeans before meeting his gaze again. "Discretion, huh?" And then she laughed. "Wow."


	4. Chapter 4

Hunter sat on McCall's patio waiting for Andrea and Crosby to show up. It had been McCall's idea to invite them for a barbecue to celebrate the end of the 8 weeks of training. Two months had been pure hell. He had rarely seen or spent time with McCall at all, other than during the stakeout they worked on together, or the one afternoon when he had her all to himself. Their telephone conversations had been brief as well, especially since Hunter and Malone had worked mostly night shifts while McCall and Tate were on the days. So one of them was usually asleep while the other wasn't.

Hunter would have preferred to be selfish and whisk McCall away at 5 p.m. that Friday when their eight weeks of torture was officially over, instead of spending more time with the other couple. But McCall insisted on being social – and making a good impression on the Captain.

And after he realized that Malone had overheard part of his and McCall's whispered conversation over the radio during the one night of stakeout, he and McCall decided to make sure they conducted themselves even more appropriately. Andrea was suspicious and assuming – and Hunter wasn't admitting or denying. Frankly, it was no one's business but his and McCall's, and he wanted to keep it that way – but after that happened, he realized that soon, there would be no hiding their little secret.

He heard a light giggle not too far away, and saw a glimpse of Tate & Malone as they walked around the rear of McCall's house toward the patio. He was seated near a giant rhododendron bush, and it was obvious to him that the giggle out of Andrea's mouth was the result of more than just one of Crosby's dumb jokes. He looked through the bush and saw Crosby's face buried in Andrea's neck, with an arm wrapped around her waist and the other halfway up her t-shirt.

"God, I missed you," Crosby whispered. "I don't know if I can wait."

"Me either," Andrea told him, trying to push his arm away. "Stop, they'll see us."

"Come on, they're just as guilty as we are," Crosby said mischievously before meeting her for a kiss.

Hunter tossed his toothpick out onto the grass and quietly got up and sneaked into the kitchen unnoticed.

McCall was inside getting a vegetable tray together and had her back to him. He reached around her and grabbed a carrot stick, purposely brushing up against her back and wrapping his other arm around her waist. He nuzzled her neck briefly before whispering into her ear. "Think we can have this wrapped up by 7?"

She laughed softly as she looked out the window onto her patio, where she saw Andrea & Crosby holding hands. "Do you think they'll last until 7? I bet they are outta here by 6." She shook her head and then turned to face him, placing her palms on his chest. He leaned toward her and kissed her lightly on the lips before ruefully letting her go.

She thrust a plate of burgers into his hand. "You're in charge of the grill, Big Guy," she said. "I want mine medium-well." Hunter finished chewing his carrot and reached for another with his free hand before heading back out.

"Well, who do we have here," he said to Andrea and Crosby who were now standing on the patio. "How do you like your burgers?"

"Medium," they said together, and Hunter raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"I think McCall has some drinks in the fridge in the kitchen," he said. "She's inside, so help yourself."

The couple went inside and found McCall putting dressing onto a salad. She turned and smiled. "Glad you could make it. Did you give Hunter your burger order?"

"Sure did," Crosby said. "He also told us the drinks were in here," he said, making a beeline for the refrigerator and grabbing a beer for himself and Andrea.

"Help yourself," McCall said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Andrea asked politely, and McCall handed her a few things to take outside to the table.

The two couples chatted amicably, and the evening turned out better than Hunter had originally pegged it for. They discussed police work, how they decided to get into the metro homicide division, and other friendly, random subjects. Hunter hadn't had much opportunity to get to know Crosby, and he found that the more time he spent with him, the more he liked him. They had a similar sense of humor and a mutual need to rid the streets of crime.

"No beer for you?" Crosby asked McCall. She smiled at him and wagged a finger.

"No, I'm not a beer kinda girl," she said, not missing the sideways glance from Hunter. "And besides, someone has to drive the Big Guy here home." Hunter almost choked on the beer that he had in his hand.

Andrea smirked, and the look on her face didn't go unnoticed by McCall. "Something wrong?" she asked.

Feeling brave after consuming her third beverage, Andrea decided to put it all out there. "Cut the crap, Sergeant," she said to McCall. "We're detectives too. We know."

Hunter cleared his throat. "You know what?"

"About you and Dee Dee," Andrea replied, a triumphant smile on her face. "I mean, it's no big deal to us, mind you. We won't say anything."

"Oh really, now," Hunter said, glaring at her. "And perhaps we should be saying the same thing to you, eh?"

McCall kicked him under the table, signaling he should stop while he was ahead. "Andrea, one thing you'll learn in this line of work is that your private life and professional life needs to be separate. What Hunter and I do on our own, unpaid time is no one's business. The same goes for you and Crosby."

"Uh-huh," Andrea said knowingly. "Can I just ask you one thing? How have you kept it secret?"

Hunter glanced at McCall, his eyes narrowed. McCall met his gaze with a questioning look of her own. He reached under the table for her hand and squeezed it. He cleared his throat again and looked straight at Andrea. "Dee Dee and I have been partners for going on six years," he explained. "Someday you'll find that your partnership, should it succeed on a professional level, requires more dedication and trust than a marriage. She and I have been through more in the past five years together than any married couple will in a lifetime. Only in the past year, has our relationship moved to a personal level." He looked at McCall tenderly and squeezed her hand again. "That's all I'm going to say." He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on McCall's lips, and then looked over at the other couple staring at them.

McCall smiled. "So. We fessed up. How about you?"

Crosby looked over at Andrea, his eyes silently asking for permission to move forward. "We uh, we've been together for about four years, ever since Andrea joined the Academy."

"Four years?" asked McCall. "And no one found out?"

"It was pretty easy – we didn't work together. But now . . . ." Andrea said, her voice breaking. "How do you do it – keep things a secret without anyone knowing?"

"It probably won't be a secret much longer," Hunter responded, his head down and making eye contact with McCall. "And in fact, there really is no procedural code that we're breaking here. As long as you or Crosby don't get promoted over the other, you're technically safe, according to the book."

"Although it's an unspoken rule with partnered cops – not to get involved," McCall chimed in softly. "Especially with the Captain. He is not in favor of partnered officers being romantically involved."

"Lookit," Hunter said to the other couple. "I'm gonna plunge right in here. McCall and I - we're going to be having this discussion with Captain Devane very soon. We're not gonna rat you out, but consider this a warning. We know our captain well. Once he finds out about us, he's likely going to scrutinize every male/female team in the division. So watch yourselves. You're going to get to a point where you have to decide what's more important, your personal relationship or your working partnership."

He finally looked over at McCall, whose eyes were wet with unshed tears. "It's going to be hard to see him go off with someone else," McCall said softly. "But it has to be done. And I'm just going to have to trust him and his partner to keep each other safe. I've been down this road before, and it was very difficult for me to let go."

"Well, what about you?" Andrea asked McCall. "Are you comfortable about working with another partner?" she asked.

McCall only sighed. This was not the time to get into details. She looked at Hunter and he wordlessly communicated to her that he agreed to omit any further details. McCall finally answered her. "We have some more decisions to make, but yes, we're prepared to do what we have to do."

###

Andrea rolled over toward Crosby, who had been lying on his back on the bed with his hands folded behind his dark head. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"Just thinking about Hunter & McCall. I wonder why they are suddenly going to come clean with Devane. I mean, doesn't it seem odd to you that they would just spill the beans for no reason? Why would they jeopardize their partnership if they've been able to keep it together this long?"

Andrea sighed. She had been thinking the same thing. "Maybe they're just tired of pretending."

Crosby turned over to his side and looked at her. "Are you tired of pretending?" he asked. He reached for her left hand and brought it out from under the covers, looking at the gold wedding band that circled her ring finger. It matched the one he was wearing. "I told you two years ago when we got married that I was ready to announce to the world that you were my wife whenever you were ready."

Andrea leaned over and kissed him, snuggling into his welcoming arms. "I know. I guess I thought more about what Dee Dee said, about trusting someone else to be your partner. Or to be mine. I know you've got my back and I've got yours. I'm afraid to trust anyone else."

###

Hunter leaned against the bathroom doorway and watched McCall as she reclined in her giant garden bath tub. The bubbles were up to her chin and she looked impeccably relaxed. Her dark eyes opened and she gave him a smile. "Water's hot . . . care to join me?"

Hunter didn't need to be asked twice. Within seconds, he was stripped naked and climbed into the big tub behind her. She sat between his legs and leaned against his muscled torso, letting a big sigh of contentment escape her lips as he wrapped his arms around her. "Mmmmmmmm, I've missed you," she said quietly.

"The feeling is mutual," he said, placing a kiss at her temple and then working slowly down her neck. He grabbed a loofah from the side of the tub and squirted more soap on it. He lathered her shoulders and arms with the bubbles, and then delved lower to her breasts and abdomen.

"Do you think we made a mistake, and should have just kept denying everything to Crosby & Andrea?"

Hunter took a deep breath and then nuzzled the side of McCall's head and neck. "No, because we're going to tell Charlie anyway, right? They're not going to say anything." He let the loofah float and let his hand caress her skin under the water. This time, her sigh was one of pleasure.

"Monday, right?"

"Yep, bright and early. Before I lose my nerve."

"What do you think he's gonna say?"

Hunter sighed and thought for a moment before answering. "At first, I think he's going to need some Mylanta," he said, chuckling softly. "I even bought him a new bottle, just for this occasion."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. It's in the car so I don't forget it."

She giggled softly at his humor.

"I think once he has time to let it sink in, he'll be okay."

"I hope so," she said, before she turned in the water and straddled his long legs to face him. She placed her palms on his broad chest and leaned toward his face, slowly bringing her mouth to his. It had been almost a month since they had been alone together, and while she knew he would be like a train wreck, she was determined to seduce him, tease him and make him wait.

She had him pinned against the back of the big oval tub, and while he was certainly strong enough to have his way, she knew immediately that he was enjoying her taking a domineering command over him. She felt him stir between her thighs as his hands cupped her naked backside. Her tongue slid inside his mouth and he groaned with pleasure as she began to move over him.

"It has been way too long," he said against her mouth.

Her breathing quickened when she felt him sneak one hand between them and begin to stroke her. She gasped as she felt her body start to tighten with the threat of release. Suddenly he maneuvered himself to her entrance and slowly slid into her. Hunter groaned again.

She began to move against him, and the water began to slosh over the edge of the bathtub. She slowed her movements, trembling with pleasure as she realized that slowing down the rhythm not only kept the water inside the tub, but also stroked a spot inside of her that made her shiver.

Hunter trembled underneath her. "It thrills me that you like it like this, but you're going to un-man me," he whispered, and he slid further down in the tub, forcing her to spread her legs wider over his hips and take more of him into her. "Oh, yeah," he said, watching her move slowly over him in a tantalizing dance.

She continued to move over him slowly, and within minutes she was gasping for control, her body as tight as a bow string. "Don't wait for me," Hunter told her through gritted teeth. "Do it," he commanded, and within seconds, her body began to shudder with a slow, deep release. It took him only another 30 seconds to join her, and soon, she was sprawled over top of him in the warm water.

"We're going to prune," she said finally, getting up and reaching for a towel and her robe. He climbed out after her, drying off and then wrapping his towel around his waist. He sat on the edge of the tub and unwrapped her robe as she stood before him. He ran his hands down her sides, letting them rest at her hips. He pulled her toward him, and he placed a gentle kiss on the soft skin of her abdomen underneath her bellybutton. He chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked, her dark eyes looking down at him.

"This," he said, feathering his thumbs over her soft skin. "You can definitely tell now." He laid his cheek against her outwardly curved belly and closed his eyes as McCall ran her hands through his short hair. "Can you feel it move yet?"

"No, not yet," McCall said, a slow smile spreading over her face. "I think it's a little too early for that."

"You have no idea how much this scares me. It's so real now."

"I know," she said softly. "It will be all right."

"What if I'm not good at this," he said, not looking at her. "My old man never got any father-of-the-year awards. I really don't know how to do this."

"You're going to be fine. There is no doubt in my mind that you're going to be a natural."

He stood up and looked down at her. "You have way too much faith in me."

"Because I love you," she said softly, and then yawned. "Let's go to bed."

###

Andrea and Crosby sat in Devane's office, waiting for him to arrive.

"I'm as nervous as a prostitute in church," Crosby said. She gave his hand a tight squeeze of encouragement before dropping it immediately when she saw Devane emerge from around the corner.

"I see you two survived, and I got nothing but good reports from Hunter & McCall," Devane said cheerily as he walked into the office and threw a pile of files in front of him onto his desk. "How was your training?"

"Informative," Andrea replied. "Hunter is definitely focused. But a good guy. He was good to work with."

Devane's mouth formed a thin line. "How about you, Tate? How did it go with McCall?"

"She was great. Very smart, obviously a great cop and of course, a consummate professional at all times."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. They drive my ass up a wall and usually into a sling hanging from the Commissioner's office at least once a week, but they give me results." He sat down in his chair and looked at the couple in front of him. "We don't have ceremonies or anything here, so uh, congratulations. You're set to go with Hunter & McCall's blessing. Are you ready to hit the streets?"

"Well uh, Captain, we're ready, but uh . . . . we'd like to request different partners."

"What?! Don't tell me you can't get along or had some kind of an argument," Devane told them. "And if you think you'll stay with Hunter and McCall, forget it. It's not gonna happen." A slow smile appeared on Andrea's face, and she lowered her head.

Tate took hold of Andrea's right hand – and that's when Devane saw the glint of gold dance in front of him. He looked at the gold ring circling Tate's left ring finger, and then felt his ears begin to redden as he watched Andrea's left hand come up and rest on her lap – where a beautiful diamond ring and matching wedding band gleamed on her ring finger as well.

"You're kidding me, right?" Devane asked.

"No sir. Andrea and I, well, we've been married for about two years now," Tate explained. "I know it's not against regulations, but I know how you feel about partners, so we figured we should let you know. We understand your feelings, and actually," Tate said, looking at Andrea. "We feel it's time to split up. We'd like to have kids someday and we'd end up being split anyway."

"Jesus," Devane said, reaching for his bottle of Mylanta. "Well isn't that just swell." He looked at the couple and shook his head. He handed them a manila folder and grunted. "Start on this case. It's gonna take me some time to find you new partners, so in the meantime, we've got work to do. Now get the hell out of my office."

Devane watched the couple slink out of his office. This was a fine way to start a Monday.

###

"Well, this can't be good," Hunter said quietly to McCall as he watched Malone & Tate exit Devane's office. Malone was white as a sheet and Tate was morose. McCall looked up and frowned as the couple came toward them.

They stood in front of Hunter & McCall, and while Hunter looked straight at the couple, it was McCall who noticed the wedding rings.

"Are congratulations in order?" she asked, a slow smile spreading on her face.

"About two years ago, yeah," Tate responded. "We heard what you said the other night, and we decided it was time to call it."'

Hunter grunted. "You're married?" he asked. "Now wait a minute, you're telling us you've been married for two years and no one knew?"

"Two years next week, yes," Malone responded with a triumphant smile. She looked at Hunter intently. "Let's just say that I think we invented the word 'discretion.'" McCall rolled her eyes and laughed, leaning back in her chair, and without thinking, laid one arm across her middle and feathered her fingertips over her slightly swollen abdomen that was now visible under her cotton top. Tate didn't miss it.

"So uh, McCall," Tate directed, and his eyes glinted with amusement. He lowered his voice to just a decibel over a whisper so no one else would hear. "So, in relation to that beer you weren't drinking the other night . . . We'd like to be the first to congratulate you and Hunter. How far along are you?" he asked.

McCall's face drained of color and Hunter's eyes darkened with annoyance. "Why don't you just broadcast it to the entire precinct?" he whispered angrily.

Andrea's eyes grew wide. "You're expecting?" she asked McCall, who hadn't said a word.

McCall cleared her throat and looked at Hunter for guidance. No one knew yet, not even the Captain. Hunter nodded his head.

"Yeah, we are," McCall said softly. "I've got five more months to go."

"Oh, wow!" Malone replied, and leaned over to hug McCall. "That's so exciting!"

Tate chuckled. "I figured something was up," he said. "Those first couple of weeks when we were partnered, I thought that was the longest flu bug that I had ever seen hang around." And then he was serious. "But you seem to be feeling better now, right?"

McCall nodded and closed her eyes, ready for Hunter's onslaught. "Wait a minute here, you were sick and you didn't say anything?" Hunter demanded.

"It's not a big deal, and I'm fine," she told Hunter, her eyes silently telling him to shut up while he was ahead. "Will you relax?"

Hunter grunted and sat back in his chair. Then he refocused on the couple in front of him. "So, how did the Captain take it?"

"With about four gulps of Mylanta," Tate responded, smiling from ear to ear. "He was okay. I could tell he was upset – mostly because we asked him for new partners. Hopefully we'll start a family someday soon, and it's just best that we move in different directions. We're going to work together until we get new partners."

Before Hunter could respond, Devane bellowed behind them. "What is this, a union meeting? Malone & Tate, get to work. Hunter & McCall, in my office!"

"Thanks guys, for warming him up for us," McCall said, getting up from her chair and moving to Devane's office with Hunter trailing behind her.

"Do not tell me you didn't know. Do not tell me you didn't suspect it," Devane accused as they walked into his office. "What the hell is this with Malone & Tate being secretly married for two years?"

Hunter sagged into a chair and McCall sat next to him. "First I heard about it, Charlie," Hunter said, and then drew a bottle of Mylanta out of his jacket pocket. McCall rolled her eyes. "Here, looks like you need this," Hunter said, placing the bottle on Devane's desk.

Devane scowled, his eyebrows meeting together to form one big caterpillar.

"What the hell is this," he said, and then looked at his two favorite detectives. "What's going on?"

"Lookit Charlie," Hunter said, his voice low. "There is something you need to know."

"Don't tell me . . . . the rumors are true," Charlie responded with sarcasm.

McCall closed her eyes and silently wished she could melt into her chair. This was not going well.

"No the rumors aren't true," Hunter said. "Well, not completely. We are sleeping together," Hunter said, smiling as he tried not to laugh. "But it's all on the up and up." He put his hand into his pocket, drew something small out of his pocket and handed it to McCall, and then delved back in and found more.

Devane slowly sat down as he watched them slide matching wedding rings onto their ring fingers. Hunter took McCall's right hand into his and squeezed it for encouragement while she drew in a long, deep breath.

Devane took the bottle of Mylanta that Hunter had sat on his desk, opened it, and took several gulps. "Thank you for bringing this," he said, his tongue licking the remnants of the chalky white liquid from his lips. "Because I sure the fuck needed it!" he yelled.

"Now come on, Charlie, just relax . . . . ." Hunter said softly, trying to calm him down.

"Don't tell me to relax! First I've got Malone & Tate in here, asking for new partners after all of the miles and miles of paperwork has already been done - because they're secretly married for two years! And then you two waltz in here showing off matching wedding bands. What did you guys do, have a double ceremony?"

"No, Captain, it wasn't anything like that," McCall said softly. "We just didn't know how to tell you."

"How long have you been married?" Devane asked. "And furthermore, why wasn't I invited?"

Hunter shrugged. "We got married about a year ago," he said. "We got married at City Hall when we had a week's vacation. Mike Snow married us."

"Mike Snow? Are you kidding me?"

McCall tried unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh. She remembered how she and Hunter stood in front of their favorite defense attorney a year ago, promising to love, honor and cherish. It had been Hunter's idea to have Mike Snow officiate. She said the only thing missing was having Sporty James be his best man.

"No, we really did use Mike Snow. Believe it or not, he is licensed to marry people."

"Jesus H. Christ," Devane said. "So, you're fucking married, and never told a soul," Devane accused. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a while until Devane broke the ice again. "Well, I guess I should say congratulations. I'm happy for you. Just do me a favor, will ya?"

"What's that, Captain?" Hunter asked.

"If you two decide to have kids, I'd like to be one of the first around here to know, not the last."

McCall squirmed in her seat. She and Hunter looked at each other, not saying a word.

"Well, uh, that's one of the reasons why we are telling you . . ." Hunter began, shifting in his chair and crossing one leg over the other in preparation for a lengthy explanation.

Devane just stared at the couple, and finally focused his gaze on McCall. "You're pregnant?"

She nodded her head, a slow smile of joy spreading on her face. "Yes." She stood up and came around Devane's desk and put an arm around him. "Please, don't be angry. We wanted to tell you earlier, but then we were assigned to Malone & Tate, so we figured we would have to wait until we were done training them."

"Wonderful," he said, glaring at McCall. He sat back in his chair and wiped his face with his hands, drawing a long, deep breath. "You realize you are now chained to your desk indefinitely, right?" Devanse asked her.

McCall nodded her head.

"And you! I am holding you responsible!" Devane challenged, shaking his finger at Hunter, who just sat there taking it all in. "Between you two and the other two, the four of you have me in a goddamn pickle, you know that don't you?"

"Captain, honestly, we had no idea Tate & Malone were married. We only knew for sure on Friday night that they were even romantically involved," McCall tried to reason.

He looked over at Hunter. "Well, here's the deal – I'm gonna call them back in here. I'm going to partner Hunter and Tate together," he said. And then he looked at McCall for her opinion. "What's your take on that?"

She looked down at the floor and took a deep breath. "I think it's a great idea," McCall said slowly, a look of forced acceptance crossing her face. Still seated on the edge of Charlie's desk in an attempt to calm him down, she looked across at Hunter. "I worked with Crosby for eight weeks. I think he will be a great partner for you," she said softly, before smiling mischievously at him. "Although not as wonderful as me, of course." Hunter cracked a smile for a brief second.

And then he swallowed hard. He knew this was coming – the end of their professional partnership. He looked at the McCall sitting on Charlie's desk and realized that she was more than worth the sacrifice.

"Captain, what about Andrea?" Hunter asked. "McCall here won't have a partner if I'm with Crosby. Maybe she and McCall here could partner?"

"Absolutely not, no way," Devane said, looking at McCall. "Although it would be a great idea if you didn't have a baby coming." He sat for a while, thinking. "Unless . . . I assign you as backups to the guys for a while until I can assign Malone a partner. That would keep the four of you together, at least for a little while."

Hunter blew out a sigh of relief. They would still be working together in some way, at least for a little while.

"But that means your ass is parked here, in Metro," Devane barked at McCall. "You do not leave the premises unless it's for something personal. I don't want you on any surveillances, arrests, not even just to serve a warrant. I'm trying to be a nice guy here, but this is the best I can do." He then softened a bit and took McCall's hand in his. "I could never live with myself if something happened to you. Take it or leave it."

McCall gulped and nodded. "Yes, sir."

He buzzed the secretary outside and asked her to send the other couple back in.

Once all four were assembled, he took a deep breath and sat back in his chair.

"Hunter & Tate – you are now partners." It was brief, simple and to the point. He turned and looked at the women. "I'm going to put you two together to back up these two temporarily until I find an alternative, or until McCall here goes on leave."

He searched four pairs of eyes. They were all a mix of sad relief. They were no longer partners, but they would still be able to somehow work together.

"Thank you, Captain, for being understanding," Hunter offered. "We didn't plan it this way."

Devane grunted. And then he smiled, congratulating them and sending them on their way. Yet another day in Metro Homicide.


	5. Epilogue

**I have written scores of H & M stories for years, usually when I was bored to tears at work. I have them all saved on a CD, and sometimes I go back and look at them. Some I'd like to trash immediately, others I try to work on or make changes. I had a devil of a time getting "Change Partners & Dance" to end. So I borrowed the end of an old fic that I still am not happy with, but decided to use it anyway to wrap up this story for Chapter 4 & the Epilogue. Maybe I'll find something else in my bag of tricks later on for posting.**

**EPILOGUE**

Hunter stood guard near the Baptismal fountain, protectively watching the priest pour holy water over the back of his newborn daughter's head. The child was sound asleep in the arms of her Godfather, Charlie Devane, who was holding her over the fountain for the baptismal waters to bless her. The stout Irishman had instantly turned to mush the minute he held the tiny baby the day after her birth, and was relegated to a puddle of tears when Hunter asked him to be her godfather.

"Well," Devane said after blowing his nose and wiping his tears. "I guess this makes up for not being invited to the wedding," he said, trying to laugh between his tears. "Thank you. I'm honored."

When the blessing was over, he handed the child over to her mother, who he could tell was growing more and more impatient by the second to have her back in her protective arms. The baby was a miniature version of McCall, with perfect, delicate rosebud lips, flawless skin and a light cap of raven-colored hair. Her blue eyes, however, along with the tiny dimple at the lower corner of her left cheek, had Hunter's trademark.

"She's beautiful," Devane told Hunter. "You're gonna be in big trouble in 16 years. I pity the poor kid who dares ask her out or try to take her on date."

"I just hope the lucky boy likes riding in the back of a police cruiser," Hunter said. "Hopefully I'll be retired by then. I'll have all kinds of time on my hands."

McCall snickered and rolled her eyes. Devane just shook his head. "And I hope I'm retired before that happens. We'll have to take up golf."

McCall cradled the child in one arm and put another around Devane. "Thank you, Charlie, for being here," McCall said to him. "When we started thinking about Godparents, you were the first one we both thought of. It means a lot to both of us."

"Not a problem," Charlie said, gently stroking the baby's downy cheek with the back of his forefinger. "Your leave is almost up. Have you decided what you're going to do?"

McCall looked at Hunter. "Well, I think I'm going to make my leave permanent," she said softly. She looked down at the baby in her arms and cuddled her close. "I thought it would be so hard to leave the force, but now it's not such a difficult choice. It would be 1,000 times harder to leave her with someone else."

"We don't want anyone else raising our children," Hunter said, matter-of-fact.

"Children? Plural?" Devane asked, laughing while Hunter choked after hearing the unstoppable words come out of his own mouth. "You better get busy then, because you're not getting any younger, old man."

McCall turned serious. "I'll give you my notice in writing tomorrow, so you can find a new partner for Andrea," McCall said.

"No need. I got her notice on Friday."

"What?!" McCall asked. She and Andrea had turned out to become good friends, and her partner never said a word.

Hunter chuckled, and McCall scowled when she realized he was holding information from her.

"Yes, well it appears Crosby and Andrea are expecting," Hunter told her. "He swore me to secrecy. Andrea wanted to tell you in person, but I guess she wasn't feeling well enough to come today."

McCall smiled. "That's good news for them," she said, and then turned to Devane. "Well, I guess it is working out after all."

He smiled at her. "Yes it is. We all had to dance around it a little, but it worked out for everyone. "


End file.
